Never Land Desert
The Never Land Desert is a vast location in Never Land. The Never Land Desert can be harsh and unforgiving to those who venture through unprepared. Role in the series In the episode "Pirates of the Desert", Jake and his crew discovers a piece of paper that is actually a note of help sent by Captain Flynn who is trapped in the Never Desert. The crew travels there to find a camel. The camel belongs to Flynn and is named Camille. Flynn asks the crew to help find his ship which he lost when he was shipwrecked. The wreck also wiped out Flynn's memory. He remembers a few things which Izzy and the crew use to retrace the steps of Flynn. Eventually, they recover the ship but Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are there first. Hook claims the ship as his own and plans on taking control. Earlier that day, Cubby learned that Camille's way of playing is head budding. So, Jake asks Camille to play with Hook, knocking the captain and Smee off the ship. Izzy then uses pixie dust on the ship to fly over to Pirate Island where Flynn and Camille decide to stay until the ship is repaired. The next episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid", Flynn finds a broken map piece in his ship's quarters. Cubby quickly understands the map and tells the crew that it leads to The Great Pirate Pyramid. With the ship repaired, they set sail. While out in the Never Sea, Sharky, one of Hook's crew members, reveals his talents to read lips and begins to read those of Izzy and Cubby using a telescope to see up close. He does so successfully having Hook wanting to find the pyramid. Once they reach their destination, Camille finds the complete map and connects the broken piece. The map becomes a moving painting and reveals that the pyramid is available to be a hideout to a great pirate and is able to hold a ship inside. Flynn decides to reside at the pyramid and loads in The Barracuda. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully bid Flynn a farewell. In the episode "Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb" Flynn's ship The Barracuda get stuck with in the sand of the sands of the Never Land Desert again. Jake and his crew come to Flynn's aid revealing only the golden ankh has the power to free The Barracuda from the sand located deep with in the Pirate Mummy's Tomb. In the episode "The Never Sands of Time", while searching for treasure with in the the Never Land Desert Captain Hook and his bumbling crew stumbles into a lever triggering The Never Sands of Time to reveal itself. Captain Hook desired the golden sand with in the massive hour glass, Mr. Smee tries to warn his captain of the dangers of tampering with the Sands of Time but Hook was determined to have the golden sand for himself but as Hook attempt to plunder the sand,Hook is attack by the guardian of the Sands of Time a massive sand serpent but as the serpent chase Hook and his crew across the desert sand it knocks the Sands of Time off its stand changing day into night.ed to live it it. While not appearing in the episode "ShiverJack", Jake sends Skully to the desert to retrieve Captain Flynn who has the means to help deal with the wicked pirate sorcerer ShiverJack. In the episode "Happy 1000th Birthday!", Jake and the crew are celebrating the Pirate Mummy's 1000th birthday,meanwhile Captain Hook and Mr. Smee enter the sands of Sand Shark Rock which is Sand Shark territory one of the vicious creatures that inhabit the Never Land Desert. The desert reappears at the end of the episode "Dread the Evil Genie",after Pip the Pirate Genie bested his greatest enemy the power hungry wicked genie Dread by confiding him within his own bottle.Pip fling the bottle deep within the desert hoping it will never release the fiendish genie ever again.Unknown to the hero's Dread swears he will be free once more as his bottle begins to crack as he released a ominous cackle. The desert reappears in the episode "Sandblast!",Jake, Hook and Captain Flynn race their sail-wagons in the Never Land Desert as a race course. The desert reappears in the episode "Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh",Jake and his crew accompanied with the Pirate Mummy through the various mysteries of the Never Land Deserts Pharaoh's Valley when they discover a tomb and decide to explore it. But during the exploration of the tomb they discover the magical crook and fail.Once Cubby started waving it he bring the the Pirate Pharaoh back to life. The desert reappears in the episode "Dread the Pharaoh!", Otta's amuses his self while playing in the desert he stumbles upon Dread the Evil Genie 's bottle and release him.Otta was thrilled to have all the wishes he ever wanted and wish to help his master.Dread inform Otta he lost his power and can't help.Otaa soon loses interest on the ex-genie Dread returning to Pharaoh's side.Later with the assistant of a Scorpion, Dread manages to steal both the Pirate Pharaoh's magical crook and fail before casting Otaa and his Pharaoh out of the desert.The Pirate Pharaoh was furious at the lost of his power and kingdom and didn't know what to do, Otaa suggest getting Jake and his crew help to deal with Dread.The Pirate Pharaoh is last seen thanking Jake and his crew and casting Dread and Scorpion out of his kingdom. Spin-offs ''Jake's Buccaneer Blast'' The Never Land Desert appears in the spin-offs first episode "The Golden Pyramid"Jake and his crew are looking for the treasured pyramid. Unknown to Jake and his mateys Captain Hook and Mr. Smee over hear and give chase for the pyramid as well. Gallery Jake and the Crew in the Desert.png Jake&crew-Jake's Buccaneer Blast-The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Bucky-The Never Sands of Time.jpg Never Land Desert-Dread the evil genie01.png JakeHookFlynn-Sandblast!02.jpg JakeHookFlynn-Sandblast!01.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land